


Claw of Winter

by KozumeKatriel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alisa and Lev are tall, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, He rolls his eyes alot too, Hinata is a professional volleyball player, Kenma blushes alot, Kiyoko is really pretty, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Kuroo is a little shit, LMAO, Lev is annoying, M/M, Miwa is here, Osamu and Atsumu are troublemakers, Sick Kozume Kenma, They cute asf, kageyama too, they are doctors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KozumeKatriel/pseuds/KozumeKatriel
Summary: "You were the best thing that has ever happened to me. But like the sea and the sky, we can never be."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! :) This my first time posting a story here in Ao3. I'm honestly scared about posting this story ngl. But anyways I hope you guys like this. I will be adding more tags as the story progresses. And also, please don't be shy on criticizing me and point out any grammar mistakes and spellings. English is not my first language, but I use it often than my native one.  
> Now on to the story

_**Serendipity** _

_**(n) Finding something beautiful without looking for it.** _

* * *

Kozume Kenma never really believed in miracles.

Just the mere thought of that made him squirm in disgust. It never really made sense to him.

It’s because, in his whole life, he never experienced one miracle that has ever happened to him. His parents died when he was only 7 years old. He was hospitalized due to him hyperventilating at night. At 10 years old, the poor boy was diagnosed with Lung cancer. Kenma was alone through his entire life, never experienced an ounce of happiness. No one was there for him, since he has no living relatives to go to. He was sure he was really unlucky. He only have his games to keep him away from his reality to the fantasy world he wanted to live in. With his loved ones close to him, happy and smiling not caring for anything.

Although there was one kid that he met while staying at the Hospital. He found the lad weird as he observed him on the room full of children. He was singing along to the periodic table song that was playing on the speaker. It was getting on Kenma’s nerves, when was he going to shut up?

A few minutes passed, Kenma decided to leave. As he got up, he noticed the kid was approaching him. When he got in front of him, he smiled and held out his hand.

“Hello! You seem to be lonely, so I came here to make you feel less lonely.” The boy raved at the raven haired boy.

“Who said I felt lonely?” Kenma mumbled silently, looking down afraid to meet the others gaze.  
Apparently, the boy heard him.

“No one! I just wanted to make a friend while I’m here and you seem like you need one.” The lad crowed, smiling widely. He looked so happy, it made Kenma envious.

He looked at him and faked a smile. “Sure, I want to be your friend.” He was sure that the boy saw through that smile, but continued to talk to him anyway.

“What’s your favorite subject, mine’s Chemistry. What do you want to be when you become older? I want to be a Doctor just like my father. What sport do you play? Well, I play volleyball… although I don’t have a setter. Wha-” The boy rambled, swinging his hands animatedly as he talked.

Kenma was overwhelmed on how the boy talked and how fast the questions that were thrown at him. It was frightening for him, he never saw anyone talk like the kid in front of him. “Please calm down. I can’t understand what you’re saying. Please refrain from speaking fast.” Kenma fretted, as he nervously plays with his clammy hands.

The boy looked at him and blushed in embarrassment. “S-sorry about that” he stammered, scratching the back of his head nervously. This was one of the boy’s problem, he didn’t know when to stop talking. “A-anyways” He looked at Kenma. “What’s your name? I never really got it.”

Kenma blushed, his fake smile looking a little genuine. No one has asked his name before besides the doctors that worked there. “My name is Ke-” Before he could finish, a loud booming voice rang in the room.

“Tetsurou! Let’s Go! Your mother is waiting for us at the house. Remember we’re moving to Osaka.” The boy’s- no- Tetsurou’s what seems like to be his father reminded him.

Kenma was confused. His father seems to be a doctor at the Hospital, so why would they move to Osaka. It wasn’t his business but he couldn’t help but be curious. “You’re moving to Osaka?” Kenma catechized.

“Yeah, my dad is a doctor here. He got promoted and had a choice to stay here or go to a Hospital in Osaka. Of course, my dad chose to move to Osaka since the pay there is higher.” Tetsurou answered. He turned to face Kenma with a bright smile plastered on his face. “Well, neko-chan it’s time for us to go. Bye-bye, I hope we see each other again” He then walked towards his dad leaving a flustered Kenma.

As he watch them leave the room, Kenma’s face went bright red. “D-did he say Neko-chan? Do I look like a cat” He said flustered, cupping his chubby face.

“Well you certainly have the characteristics of a cat. You hiss when you’re angry too.” A female voice called out from behind him. “And it seems like you made a friend.”

Kenma looked behind him and saw the nurse that was taking care of him since he got there. The nurse was very pretty, she was the sweetest person he has ever met. She was like an older sister he never had.

“Oh, Mika-neechan I didn’t notice you come in.” He commented, taking his hands off his face. Mika was one of the nurse’s Kenma warmed up to, and called her ‘neechan’ when they were alone which the latter liked a lot. She liked being called neechan in view of the fact that she was an only child.

Mika smiled sweetly. “That’s because you were too engrossed on thinking about Tetsu-chan’s nickname for you.” She jested at the child, chuckling softly while taking out Kenma’s medications. She looked at Kenma “Well, Kenma-chan it’s time for you to take your medicines.”

Kenma sighed, he never liked his medication. It tastes bitter and makes him want to vomit. “But neechan I don’t want to!” He whined, crossing his arms.

“No Buts, Kenma-chan.” She looked at him with displeasure. “You want to be cured right?”

“Yes bu-” Kenma was cut off, “If you want to be cured, you have to drink your medication. Or else.” She instructed putting a hand on her hip.

He sighed in defeat. “Fine.” Looking up to Mika with a small smile on his face. The latter also smiled, taking his medication. “Good. Now, after this you go wash up and we are going to watch Harry Potter. How does that sound?”

Kenma smiled brightly at her after hearing Harry Potter. He loved the books and the movies, it’s one the things that keeps him away from the reality he’s in. He nodded and drank his medication giddily.

After washing up he got onto his bed whilst Mika played the film. He smiled as he saw the trio fighting against Voldemort. Mika saw the smile and looked down.

“Why do you like Harry Potter so much Kenma-chan?” She questioned.

“It’s because they look really cool!” He smiled widely while looking at the laptop. “And they have magic and potions to cure any kind of illness or disease.” He continued

Mika looked at him and pondered _was this really his reason._ But shrugged it off and smiled at him.

As the night goes on, Kenma fell asleep halfway through the movie. Mika saw this and turned off the laptop as she got off the bed. She kissed his forehead. “Goodnight Kenma-chan.” Mika said as she went out of his room.

04.01.21

9:27 AM

Kenma was now 20 years old, becoming 21 at the approaching October 16. He grew up to be a wise and kind young lad. Although he is still rebellious when it comes to his hair. His hair became much longer, shoulder length to be exact, and it is now dyed blonde, despite the fact that his black roots are now showing. Regardless of his age, he was small and thin. He was tired at being at the Hospital itself. Wouldn’t you get tired of a Hospital if you’ve been living there for 13 years?

Living there was not that boring if Kenma has his game consoles that the Doctors bought for him on his 16th Birthday, or even the Harry Potter books a patient kindly gave him. Even though he was getting tired of the place, it was home to him. He considered everyone family despite not being blood related.

Although there was one thing that bugs him every day. It was his Lung cancer, it was getting worse year by year. He already had 2 surgeries on taking the tumor out but it keeps coming back. It seems that they haven’t got all of it out. Since there were no specialists there to help in the surgery, they had to switch out to the best doctors in the area, although it did not help. Kenma had a lot of Doctors switching every year. It’s not new to Kenma, yet he still felt like he was untreatable. Though, he heard that there were two new doctors coming tomorrow.

_Oh, new doctor’s again huh?_

He sighed and went to the bathroom to clean up, since it was now the first day of spring.

It was now the spring of 2021. Kenma walked through the dreaded hallway of the Hospital, the smell of medicine hitting his nose. Greeting the doctors as he went through every corner of the hospital until he was at the reception. He walked through the glass doors and was greeted by the cold spring breeze. He shivered in delight, Kenma loved spring. He loved the way the Cherry Blossoms bloom and sway with the wind. This was one of the things he loved the most besides his Games.

 _Ah, it’s good to be outside once in a while._ He thought as he walked through a sea of Cherry Blossom petals.

While walking he noticed a group of teenagers laughing as they talked about volleyball. One of them was short and has very bright orange hair that suits the latter’s personality, then there’s a boy with owlish eyes who seems to be flirting with a black shaggy haired boy. And the last one of the group who has hair that seems to be a bedhead, this particular one caught Kenma’s attention. As he observed the group, he didn’t notice the boy with the bedhead looking at him.

“Hey guys!” The bedhead called out.

_Oh shoot! He noticed me staring at them._

Kenma panicked. Desperately wishing to god that they won’t come to him.

“Want to buy ice cream? I saw an ice cream truck drive by.” The latter requested.

“Ice cream? I WANT ICE CREAM!!!” The owlish looking boy screamed childishly causing the people at the park to look at him. The orange haired boy just nodded.

“Please calm down Bokuto-san.” The black haired boy sighed.

Finally, Kenma looked away, and sat down on a nearby bench. He went and opened his phone and played his games. As he was playing he felt someone staring at him. He looked around and saw that the bedhead was the one doing it. He shifted uncomfortably at the boys gaze.

A few hours Past by and it was time for Kenma to go back to the Hospital for lunch. He put his phone on his pocket and started to walk towards the hospital. Kenma sighed as he thought about the group of friends he saw earlier. He never had friends nor someone to talk to, he was always alone in his Hospital room playing his games or just sitting there doing nothing.

 _It would be fun to have someone to be your friend and care for you._ He thought, smiling as he went through the field of cherry blossom petals. As he was walking he didn’t pay any attention on his surroundings, which caused him to bump into someone and fall on his butt.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Kenma quickly apologized as he was trying to stand up.

“No, no, it’s fine. Here, let me help you up” The person kindly offered, reaching out a hand to the boy.

Kenma held the persons hand as they helped him get up. When he was finally standing, he looked up to apologize again but was shocked to see who the person who helped him. It was the boy from earlier.

“Hey are you okay?” The boy asked, snapping Kenma out of his trance. He finally gained his senses back and said a quick ‘I’m fine’ before heading on his way.

“Wait!” The person shouted at him. He stopped on his tracks.

“What is it?” Kenma questioned.

“I noticed you staring at us earlier. Was there a problem, were we too loud?” The man queried.

“Oh, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to look at you.” Kenma apologized, bowing as he did so.

“Woah! Woah! You don’t need to bow. You were just looking at us, no worries.” The man insisted, looking down at the smaller one, trying to have a good look on his face. He was shocked on how beautiful the smaller ones face looked, he looked like an angel. With his two-toned color hair and majestic yellow eyes.

Kenma noticed that the male’s friends were gone. He looked at the boy and asked.

“Hey, um where are your friends? I saw you with them a few hours ago.” Kenma pondered

“Oh them. Well they have somewhere to go so-…“ He rambled on for minutes until Kenma couldn’t take it anymore.

Kenma looked at him and sighed, he has to go back to the Hospital. “Excuse me, But I have to go now.” He stated.

“Oh, where to?”

“I believe we are not close yet to say our whereabouts seeing that we’ve only met today. But if you must insist, I will be going back to the Hospital.” Kenma sighed as he looked at the taller man in front of him.

“Oh. Do you perhaps work there?” the male inquired.

“Sadly I do not work there, for I am a patient. And I really must be going, my Doctors will be fuming mad at me if I come back at a very late hour.” said Kenma. Looking at the male before him with a brow raised.

“Oh, sorry. That was very prudent of me.” The man looked at Kenma. “Are you perhaps a patient at the Hospital nearby?” He questioned, smiling nervously at the smaller male.

Kenma looked hesitant, before sighing. “Yes, I am a patient there.” The conversation was tiring him out. He never really talked to anybody except his Doctor, which was going to be replaced with someone new.

“Really?!” The man said, shocked before continuing. “I’m a Doctor there.”

Kenma looked at him weirdly. “I’ve been in that dreaded Hospital for as long as I can remember. I know almost everyone there. How come I haven’t seen you yet?” He questioned. It was true, He knew almost everyone there. Even though he is anti-social, he is very observant.

The man clearly saw his mistake and immediately said “D-did I say I’m a doctor there? I’m sorry I meant I will be a doctor there along with my friend Akaashi tomorrow.” He looked at Kenma. “And my name is Kuroo Tetsurou by the way.”

“Well, since you’re going to work there tomorrow, might as well learn it tomorrow. Now, please excuse me I have to go now. See you tomorrow Kuroo-san.” Kenma said as he got on his merry way to the hospital.

As he was walking, he couldn’t help to remember the name Tetsurou. It’s like they have met before but he cannot remember when. So he shrugged it off and made his way to the Hospital.

__

04.01.21

10:20 pm

Kenma was now back at the Hospital, playing his games on his bed. Although he can’t focus on the game. He was too focused on his encounter with Kuroo. He swore he has seen him and heard his name but he can’t remember when. It was bugging him to no end. But nevertheless, he shrugged it off and went off to daydream.

_I wish Mika-neechan is here._

Mika was his nurse back when he was 7, but sadly she of course grew up and had a family with someone named Suguru Daishou in her hometown in Miyagi. Kenma was devastated when he heard the news, She was the only one Kenma could talk to. It took him a whole month to recover from the news.

_Hmm, I wonder if Kuroo-san would be my doctor_

Kenma thought. He blushed at the notion, as he remembered the bed ridden boy. He sighed and took a look at his phone.

 _It’s already 10?!_ He mused, as he went under the covers and slept.

__

04.02.21

8:23 am

Kenma woke up at the sound of his alarm clock ringing. He yawned and stretched his arms out. He then went out of his bed and turned off the alarm clock as he looked at the time.

_8:23 huh_

He thought.

_Wait! 8:23?! Shoot! I have to meet my Doctor today._

Kenma thought as he scrambled on his feet and took his towel and went straight to shower.

A few minutes later, Kenma walked out of the bathroom, soaking wet from the shower. He immediately wore a casual outfit and went out of his room, locking the door as he did so.

__

8:55 am

While Kenma was walking towards the Head Doctor’s office, he heard murmurs and whispers about a new Doctor and Surgeon that was having a meeting with Dr. Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“Have you seen the new Doctor? I swear he looked really hot.”

“Oh my god! If you think that Doctor is hot, have you seen the surgeons face? He looked really elegant. Do you think he’s in a relationship with anyone?”

“That new doctor has some muscles. Is he working out?”

“I want them to step on me!” One nurse raved. Earning patients and workers to look at her weirdly.

“I swear to god y’all are thirsty-…”

At that point Kenma tuned them out. “ _He isn’t even working thus far and yet he got all of the nurse’s and patient’s attention”_ He quietly chuckled as he took a turn finally stopping at Dr. Sakusa’s office.

Kenma knocked a few times and waited until he heard a come in. He opened the door and was met with two men sitting on the couch in front of Dr. Sakusa’s desk. He felt Kuroo looking at him, but chose to ignore it. Kenma‘s eyes met Sakusa’s and he immediately felt nervous.

“Kenma… you’re late” Sakusa said with an eerily calm demeanor, crossing his arms as he did so.

“Sorry about that. I lost track of time while I was playing on my game consoles last night.” he answered whilst nervously looking out the office window.

“Please refrain from doing that Kenma.” Sakusa sighed and looked at him. “Alright. Since you’re here, why don’t you take a seat and we’re gonna start the meeting.”

He nodded and took a seat beside Kuroo. Kuroo smiled at him as he sat down, earning a small smile from Kenma.

“Okay, since you don’t know each other.” Sakusa foretold as he looked at the three young men in front of him. “Why don’t you introduce yourselves. Why don’t you start first Mr. Akaashi.” He continued

Akaashi nodded and turned to Kenma with a small smile on his face. “Hello, my name is Akaashi Keiji. I’m 20 years old.” He introduced. “I originally worked at a Hospital in Osaka, but due to personal reasons I moved here. Nice to meet you Kenma-san, I hope we can get along.” Akaashi finished with a nod to Kuroo, indicating he’s going to be next.

“Yo. You already know my name since we met yesterday but since this is formal, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou and I’m 21 years old. Same as Akaashi, I originally worked in Osaka but due to personal reasons I moved here.” He extolled giving a toothy smile to Kenma.

Kenma blushed and looked down. He took a deep breath and introduced himself. “H-hi my name is Kozume Kenma….I’m 20 years old.” “Although I know I only have a year left to live” He murmured quietly. He finally looked up and faked a smile “I’m pleased to meet the both of you, I hope we can get along.”

Kuroo and Akaashi smiled back at him and turned to face Dr. Sakusa. “Since all of you introduced yourselves, let’s start the meeting shall we.” Sakusa lifted his head, eyes catching Kenma’s. “As you know, these fine gentlemen moved from Osaka to work here and as they said _‘for personal reasons’.”_ He stated, earning a nod from the three.

“And as for Kenma here, he needs a new doctor since all of his other ones either has a family or simply can’t take care of him anymore since they are busy.” The doctor continued. Kenma shifted uncomfortably as Sakusa continued to explain what was going on with him. “To say it bluntly, he needs a brand new Doctor.” He says looking at Kuroo. “And we don’t know how much time he has left.” He stated seriously earning a gasp from Kuroo. Sakusa sighed “Fortunately…” “You and Akaashi came here. That is huge relief to all of us since we have known Kenma since he was a child and considered him as Family.” He smiled warmly at Kenma, receiving a smile from Akaashi and a relieved sigh from Kuroo.

“So I’m asking you. Please help Kenma the best you can.” Sakusa declared.

Akaashi and Kuroo looked at each other and nodded. “We’ll help the best way we can.”

Kenma smiled at them saying a quick and quiet thank you before looking at Sakusa again.

“Kuroo, I’m assigning you to be Kenma’s Doctor, while Akaashi, I’m assigning you to be the head surgeon once we schedule his Surgery.” Sakusa stated earning a _yes_ from the two. “Now, the meeting is over. Please head to Kenma’s room so you could get to know each other.” He stood up from his chair. “Here are your coats” Giving them their coats. “You will start tomorrow. But for now, get to know each other. Kenma, please show them your room” He paused, he looked at Kenma “Give them a tour of the while you’re at it too.”

The said boy nodded and told Kuroo and Akaashi to follow him. Standing up, the three men bowed at Sakusa and left the room.

__

9:30 AM

As they were walking, Kenma couldn’t help but be nervous while walking besides his two newly assigned doctors despite the fact that they were nice. He fiddled with his fingers as he took them to his room, pointing out different rooms as he did so.

They finally took a stop on room 016.

Kenma took a deep breath and turned to face Akaashi and Kuroo. “This is my room.” He said shyly whilst opening the door so they could enter. Upon opening, the first thing that Kuroo thought is that it’s really homey and smelt like eucalyptus. There were games and books scattered on his desk, a small loveseat near the window, a small bed that was covered in pillows and stuffed animals, a book shelf besides the desk full of manga and volleyball magazines, a PC on his desk, and fake vines hanging above his bed. Your typical room.

“I’m sorry for the mess. I didn’t get to clean up because I was in a hurry to get to Sakusa-san’s office.” Kenma conceded.

“It’s fine Kenma-san. And I must say, it’s rather homey and spacious for a Hospital room.” Akaashi implored while looking at some of Kenma’s anime figures and volleyball magazines. He looked at him and questioned “Do you play volleyball Kenma-san?”

Kuroo looked up from whatever he was doing when Akaashi said _volleyball_. He played volleyball himself when he was in high school, he was a middle blocker and the captain of the team.

“Huh? Oh. I don’t play volleyball. I’m just intrigued at the sport.” Kenma answered honestly. “I mean…I would have played but since I have cancer, it’s too dangerous for me to play.” He looked down with a sad smile plastered on his face. “A-anyways you should take a seat.” He fretted.

Kuroo and Akaashi obliged and took a seat on the loveseat while Kenma sat on his bed.

“You know Kenma” Kuroo’s brown orbs looked at his. “Akaashi and I played volleyball ourselves back in high school along with some friends.” Kenma was shocked. There he was sitting in front of two previous volleyball players that may or may not have gone to Nationals. He wasn’t a fan of any sports but volleyball was exemption. He didn’t love the sport but he liked it enough to want to play as a setter, even for just a few minutes.

Kuroo and Akaashi chuckled at Kenma’s expression. It was cute. He looked like a cat that was startled. Kenma snapped out of his daze and blushed.

“What school did you play in when you were in high school Kuroo-san?” He questioned tilting his head as he did so.

Kuroo gave a big toothy smile “I was from Nekoma High School while Akaashi here went to Fukurodani Academy.” He announced. “I was a middle blocked and the captain of the team.”

Kenma nodded turning to Akaashi “What about you Akaashi-san? What was your position?” Akaashi smiled as he reminisced the days back when he was in High school. “I was a setter.” He answered.

“Have you played at the Nationals?”

Kuroo smirked “Of course! We’ve won a lot games there.” He boasted. Akaashi shook his head at his friend’s antics. “You lost to Karasuno remember. If Bokuto-san and Hinata was here they would immediately disagree with you.” He asserted.

“Bokuto and Hinata? Who are those?” Kenma questioned

“Bokuto and Hinata are our friends. Well-…” Kuroo paused and turned to smirk at Akaashi “Bokuto is well-… Akaashi’s boyfriend.” Kenma’s eyes widen at his statement. Kuroo laughed at Kenma’s expression whilst Akaashi blushed and grumbled.

After a few minutes of laughter, the air calmed down. Kenma looked at Akaashi’s direction “I didn’t you have a boyfriend Akaashi-san.”

“I didn’t even believe I had a boyfriend either if I say so myself. Koutaro is much like of a child than what he looks like. But that’s what I like about him though.”

Kuroo howled in laughter receiving a few snorts from the other two.

_This is nice_

Kenma thought as he looked at the doctors before him. All three of them laughing and chuckling, getting to know each other while they’re at it. It was a nice feeling, it somehow comforted Kenma in a way. Somehow those two made Kenma feel more alive, more blissful and happy than he was before.

He sighed in content. “And who is this Hinata that you speak of?”

The two turned to look at Kenma “Hinata is like a copy of Bokuto, He’s always happy and smiling. He also loves volleyball, he even made it to the national team. You’ll love him once you meet him. He’s a sweet kid.” Kuroo explained whilst the other nodded before adding “Although he is going back to Brazil in a few days. He says that he’ll come back after a month though.”

Kenma nodded. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

_It’s already 12!_

He stood up went towards the door. “It’s already 12. Why don’t we have lunch? Don’t worry about getting lost, I’ll show you the way to the cafeteria.” He commented, looking at the two.

“Oh is it 12 already? I didn’t even notice.”

They both stood up and grabbed their coats. Kenma opened the door and they went out to go to the cafeteria.

The walk there was silent, but it wasn’t awkward, it was somewhat pleasing to the three of them. That went for a few seconds before they heard both patients and nurses whispering about Kuroo and Akaashi. I mean Kenma would not disagree with them, both men were quite attractive and something about them screamed profession and dominance.

Once they arrived, the loud chatter of Doctors, patients and nurses rang in the room. It was like any other day for Kenma. He turned to look at the two behind him.

“This is the cafeteria. The food here is decent enough to eat and there are also Vending Machines over there too.” He pointed at one of the many vending machines scattered throughout the cafeteria. “There is also a convenience store right across the Hospital if you don’t like the food here.” He continued.

Kuroo and Akaashi nodded and went to get their trays along with Kenma.

Once they had their food, they searched for an empty table for them to sit in As soon as they found a table, they immediately sat there and ate their food while they chatted about various things.

“So Kenma-san, if you don’t mind me asking.” Akaashi turned to look at Kenma “How was your life living here? You don’t have to answer if it bothers you though.”

Kenma sighed “Well it was rough from the start, you know? Having your parents get killed right before your eyes was not a pretty sight to see. But…I eventually got over it with the help of my previous nurse, Mika-neechan, and my therapists.” Akaashi and Kuroo looked at him with sympathy, both thinking that Kenma had a really terrible past. Kenma smiled at them when he noticed their look in their eyes. “I actually made a few friends here and there. They were fun to hang out with.” He paused to take in a breath

“After a few years, my illness got worse and that had me on the ICU for a month then I had my first surgery. It hurt a lot but it was for the best. After that I was monitored 24/7 by Sakusa-san and Ushijima-san. And here I am now.” Kenma concluded.

Kuroo and Akaashi nodded in acknowledgement and turned to eat their food.

They ate silently but they had a few small talks before getting up and placing their trays on the counter.

As they were leaving, Kuroo stopped walking and said “Well this is where we part Akaashi” He looked at said boy. “I have to take care of our little kitten over here” He smirked whilst putting an arm around Kenma.

Akaashi smiled and nodded and left, leaving a beet red Kenma and Kuroo down the hallway.

“Now Kenma, why don’t we go to your room and discuss something.”

Kenma nodded swiftly and looked at the man beside him.

Without removing his around Kenma, they walked towards his room.

As they were walking Kenma’s train of thought went haywire.\

_Little Kitten?... DID HE JUST CALL ME LITTLE KITTEN?!_ _That sounds really familiar though._

He blushed.


	2. Owner of a lonely heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo smirked at Kenma and finally said “You know Kenma, I don’t know what to call you now that we know that we met when we were children” He stared at his eyes “Should I still call you neko-chan or…” He leaned in Kenma’s ear “Should I call you kitten” He whispered huskily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm back!  
> This chapter is a bit crazy and I added a few more characters. This was suppose to be up tomorrow but I have a lot of things to do tomorrow since I have a project that's due on January.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Agape**

**(n) Selfless, boundless, unconditional affection given out to anyone.**

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Kenma’s room, Kuroo smelled the eucalyptus scent around the area, it was quite refreshing and relaxing. He took off his coat and and it at Kenma’s desk. He sauntered towards Kenma’s bed and flopped down on the mattress.

“Do you mind if I laid here?” Kuroo voiced

Kenma glanced at him weirdly and sighed. “Considering that you’re already on my bed, might as well say I don’t mind.” He rolled his eyes while the other barked with laughter. Never has he thought that he would be really comfortable with someone who he has met in the course of two days. _You know what, Kuroo isn’t that bad. He is quite charming and funny, I can also see the passion and determination in his eyes._ He smiled at the thought.

Kuroo gazed at Kenma longingly. _He really does look like someone I know back then._ He smiled as his eyes fluttered close. “You know, you kinda remind me of a friend that I met here.” He implored eyes still close.

Kenma hummed as he cleaned his room. He grabbed magazines and manga’s that were scattered all around the chamber. “Oh, really?” He placed the books on his shelf and started to stretch his arms.

“Yeah, he had black hair though. I swear you two look the same. But I doubt that he’s even here anymore.” Kuroo smiled “He looked almost like a cat when I first met him. He was really quiet and gets annoyed easily, but I got him to smile though, his smile was really cute and he looked beautiful.” He continued, remembering his cute friend making his smile even wider.

“Really? What was his name? I might have met him somehow while he was staying here.” Kenma queried while he stretched out his arms. _Hmm, why does the person his referring to sound really familiar?_ He took a small glance at the man lying on his bed. _Or maybe it’s just me_ He shrugged.

Kuroo opened one eye and hummed “Oh. I never really got his name...” he paused and sat up “But I did recall calling him Neko-chan.” He laughed a bit when he remembered ‘Neko-chan’s face when he left after calling him that nickname.

When the word _Neko-chan_ left the latter’s mouth, Kenma came to an abrupt halt. Millions of thoughts came zooming on his mind.

_Neko-chan_

_NEKO-CHAN_

_Did he just say Neko-chan?!_

_W-what the heck._ He stared at the doctor. _He’s the kid I met back then! No way!_ He could not believe it. He thought they were never gonna meet again, but I guess faith has something planned for them. He felt himself panting and sweating. _S-shit, why am I having a panic attack now?_

Kuroo noticed Kenma’s distressed look on his face. He immediately got up and went to him.

“Hey, Kenma are you okay?” Kuroo spluttered, he looked at Kenma with a worried look. He looked like he was having a panic attack. “Hey Kenma look at me.” He whispered calmly. Kenma stared at him and was gasping for air. “Take deep breaths. Alright Kenma?” The said boy nodded and took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

“Alright that’s it. That’s right breath, little kitten, breath.” He sighed and picked up Kenma’s body and placed him down on his bed. Kenma looked pale. He took a glass of water and searched for Kenma’s medication on the nightstand beside his bed.

“Here.” He gave the water and meds towards Kenma. “Drink this so you can feel better, alright? And tell me what’s wrong after okay?” Kenma nodded and drank the medicine, leaving a bitter aftertaste. After a few calming breaths, he finally calmed down.

“Now Kenma, tell me what’s wrong?” Kuroo questioned the smaller male. He was concerned and worried. He didn’t know that Kenma tended to have panic attacks.

“Sorry about that” He looked Kuroo. “You don’t have to be sorry Kenma. You’re my patient and a friend.” Kuroo smiled at him. Kenma blushed and looked down. He felt his hands get clammy and his heart race.

_Am I having another panic attack? Why does my stomach feel weird all of a sudden?_

He thought. He sighed and glanced up at the bigger. “You said you made a friend named neko-chan right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well… I’m…. _neko-chan_ ” He muttered quietly whilst fiddling with his clammy hands.

“You’re...” Kuroo questioned the other

“I said I’m the one you named neko-chan.” He answered loudly enough for Kuroo to hear.

The air around them suddenly tensed. Kenma felt blood rushing up to his face as pair of wide open eyes stared at him. _Oh my god, this is so embarrassing_. He covered his face with his hands while Kuroo gaped at him.

“You’re kidding right?”

Kenma shook his head no, still covering his red face. “No way!” Kuroo stared at him and thought _Now that you see it, they really do look like each other._ “Damn, you really grew up huh?” He chuckled whilst strutting towards Kenma.

Kenma took his hands off his face and giggled “I could say the same for you Kuroo” He did not notice the other coming close to him. As Kenma looked up, his face was inches away from Kuroo’s. Almond orbs looking directly at his own. He could feel the other breath on his lips. Kenma’s face was flushed red, they faces were really close, not that he didn’t like it, he just didn’t know what to do. He felt butterflies fluttering around his stomach, his heart racing. You could almost hear Kenma’s heart pumping with the quietness of the room.

Kuroo smirked at Kenma and finally said “You know Kenma, I don’t know what to call you now that we know that we met when we were children” He stared at his eyes “Should I still call you neko-chan or…” He leaned in Kenma’s ear “Should I call you kitten” He whispered huskily.

_Badump…_

_Badump…_

_Badump.._

Kenma looked at him with wide eyes. His face turned beet red. _Eh? WHAT?!_ Kenma could not believe what he’s hearing right now. Kitten? Isn’t that a little bit too much.

“Eh?” was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Kenma wanted to tell him a lot of words but _Eh_ was the only thing that came out. Kuroo wanted to laugh at his face, he looked really cute with his flushed face and widened eyes.

“HAHAHAHAH! I’m kidding, I’m kidding” Kuroo laughed as he stepped away from Kenma’s face. Kenma gaped at him. _I think I’m going to pass out_

“You should have seen your face” He laughed, while patting Kenma’s head playfully. Kenma was flustered and upset. _Damn._

A few beats past and the laughter died down. “Sorry about that Kenma. You’re just really fun to tease.” Kuroo smirked playfully at the latter, he sat on the loveseat and grabbed a manga that was lying around. “So Kenma” Kuroo started “You like manga?”

“Yeah. I also like anime although I rarely watch any right now. I mostly play games and read.”

Kuroo hummed as he skimmed through the pages of the manga called Jujutsu Kaisen. “So what do you want to do now?” He questioned

“I don’t know, I’ll just play games on my pc if you don’t mind. You can do anything you want.” Kenma answered as he started his pc.

“Oh okay, sure.”

Kenma nodded. While he was waiting for his pc to start, he took the chance to admire Kuroo facial features. He was tall compared to his small size, he has a really sharp jawline and a mascular body. Kuroo was very attractive, he wasn’t the cute little kid he met a while back, he was now handsome and charming but still a bit playful. He never once thought that he would meet him again. He sighed as he turned to look at his pc and started playing his games.

__

04.02.21

3:37pm

A few hours had past and it was now 3:37 in the afternoon. Both men were still at Kenma’s room chatting aimlessly as they played Tekken 7 on his pc.

Kuroo sighed as he lost to Kenma again. _Damn,_ _he is really hard to beat. I should take him to an arcade sometime._ He smiled at that thought. He glanced at the smaller as they chose their players “Hey Kenma” He started.

“What is it?”

“Do you wanna go outside? We’ve been playing for almost three hours now.” Kuroo whined

“You can go outside if you want, I’m just gonna play games here” Kenma deadpanned at Kuroo receiving another childish whine from the other. “But Kenma! I thought you liked spring? Why don’t we enjoy it while it lasts?!” He complained

Kenma sighed “How about this, we play one last game and whoever wins gets the loser to comply on whatever the winner wants.”

Kuroo looked at him “Hmm, fine.” He agreed. He stared at the monitor in front of them, now has his focus on the game with only one thing in mind, _to win._

Kenma giggled as they picked their characters, it was funny to see kuroo all worked up and focused on a game, he had his tongue out while slightly glaring at the monitor as he focused on which character to pick. Eventually, they picked a fighter and the game has begun.

20 minutes later, the game was over. The room atmosphere was tense after the game, Kuroo had won after so many defeats from Kenma. Both men were laying on the floor panting and sweating from the intense game, Kuroo turned to smirk at Kenma, receiving a glare and a pout from the latter. He stood up and gave his hand out to Kenma, in which the latter refused to hold.

Kuroo chuckled as he watched Kenma get up. “Come on now Kenma, don’t be a sore loser.”

Said boy rolled his eyes. “I’m not being a sore loser Kuroo, I just don’t want to go outside right now.” Kenma inquired. “Who says we’re going outside? We’re going to the children’s playroom, you know, the one where we met.” Kuroo proclaimed

Kenma sighed _of course we’re going to that room. I never stepped foot there since I was 12, and I don’t particularly like children either._ He thought. _And those twins are also there._ He felt himself shudder at that thought, those two were a nuisance once they fight, and they argue for really petty things.

Kuroo noticed him shuddering, “Hey Kenma, why are you shuddering? It’s not that cold, are you okay?” He questioned with a brow raised. Kenma turned to stare at him “I’m fine, I just don’t want to go there ever again.”

“Why”

“Why? It’s because of those feral twins!” He exclaimed while he held out two fingers. “Those two are troublemakers! They’re really witty when it comes to pranks, mostly the older one.” he deadpanned.

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, not believing what Kenma has just said. “They can’t be that bad, I mean they’re children kids do that all the time,” He shrugged which earned a small glare from the other. “Just wait until you see them. I swear to god that you will eat those words.” Kenma huffed as he opened the door for the both of them.

__ _“The purpose of our lives is to be happy” –Dalai Lama_ __

The two made their way to the children’s playroom, they chatted amongst themselves as they get nearer and nearer to the playroom.

They finally made a stop, loud yells were heard outside the room. That made Kenma sweat, they were finally at the playroom. God knows what was happening inside there.

_“Oh my god! Osamu! I don’t care if you want onigiri! I want Ice cream! I’m older so I get to pick whatever we eat!”_

_“JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE OLDER FOR A FEW SECONDS THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN PICK WHATEVER WE EAT ATSUMU!”_

Kuroo sweatdropped. Kenma gave a smug smile that said _See? I told you so._

He sighed, he grabbed the door handle and twisted it open. There he saw, two children kicking each other while arguing. Kuroo and Kenma looked at each other and gaped at the sight before them.

“I don’t care! We’re going to eat ice cream! You always eat onigiri’s anyway. Aren’t you tired of them Osamu?” One twin barked. _“_ I may like to eat, but I don’t like ice cream! Ya eat too many sweets every day, you might get diabetes if you keep doing that Atsumu!” The other argued back.

Atsumu sneered at his twin and grabbed his collar. “Oi! What do you mean diabetes?” He looked at Osamu in the eye. Osamu grabbed Atsumu’s collar, their foreheads touching. He scoffed at his brother’s idiocy. _I can’t believe he’s my twin._ He thought as he rolled his eyes “This is why I’m the smarter one!” he snarled receiving a harsh glare from the other.

Atsumu was red, not because of embarrassment, but because of his anger. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah”

Kenma twitched as he watched the scene unfold. This is why he did not want to be here. Those twins were feral once they fought head on, it almost took four people to stop them from murdering each other. He met them when they were 7 years old, he was 18 back then, they seemed to be like angels when he met them but now that the they stayed in the hospital for their weekly therapy session and check-ups, they were one hell of twins. He had also babysat them for few hours before it turned into a full on war between the two kids. The three of them were given a long lecture and scolding from Ushijima, which was the worse, because once he scolds you it will never stop. Kenma shivered at the thought of Ushijima scolding him. _I never want to be involved with the twins EVER AGAIN._

“Oh yeah? Well at least I’m Kita san’s favorite!”

“Well I’m mom’s favorite!”

“At least I don’t eat onigiri’s only!”

“At least I’m not dumb who doesen’t know what diabetes is despite being at the hospital for so long.” Osamu snapped. “If ‘yer so smart, why didn’t ya find a cure for dad then huh? If he was still alive then we won’t be in this mess in the first place!” Atsumu sneered, thinking he had won.

When the word _dad_ came out of Atsumu’s mouth, he saw red. Their dad was a really sensitive topic for Osamu in view of the fact that he and his dad had a really close relationship. He was normally calm and conservative and Atsumu was the loud and cheerful one, but at this point he lashed out on Atsumu. Grabbing his collar tighter, he lifted him up and threw him on the ground. Atsumu cried in pain as his brother punched him and yelled I hate you, I hate you all over again. Children were surrounding the area.

At that point, Kuroo and Kenma intervened. They both grabbed one of the twins. Atsumu was in Kenma’s grip while the other was in Kuroo’s.

“HEY!” Kuroo yelled grabbing both of the twins’ attention. “Both of you should calm down! This was a meaningless fight in the first place!” Kenma nodded. Kuroo looked at Atsumu, who was still trying to fight back on Kenma’s grip. “I want the both of you to apologize to each other now!” he growled

“B-but he starte-…” Atsumu stammered pathetically as he tried to escape Kenma.

“I don’t care who started it! Just apologize to each other, you’re making a scene!” Kuroo scolded the two boys. “What you said was very insensitive.” He pointed at Atsumu. “And you.” He looked down at the 9 year old he’s holding. “I know what your brother said was really insensitive, but please don’t punch your twin to death.” Kuroo lectured.

As Kuroo scolded the twins, both of them released the brothers and Kenma heard the door open. He stood up and looked at who was coming in.

There he saw a woman- a nurse- with black hair and glasses holding a 3 year old girl. It was Shimizu-san with baby Yachi in her arms.

“Shimizu-san, good afternoon.” He bowed politely at the older. Kiyoko smiled “Good afternoon Kenma, what brings you here?” She asked as Yachi played with the strands of her hair.

“Well uh, funny story heh-” Kenma smiled sheepishly at Kiyoko “Kuroo and I had a bet and whoever loses will do whatever the winner wants.” He started. Kiyoko looked at him and chuckled slightly “And I’m guessing you lost. You never go here without a reason, you don’t like kids right.” Kiyoko stated as she giggled earning a small blabber from Yachi. Yachi, despite being three year old toddler, she didn’t talk with words. She just blabbers and coos like a baby. It was cute but it was kind of concerning, that’s why like the twins, her mother will drop her off here and comes back when the check-ups are finished since she is a very busy woman.

Kenma blushed and shook his head “It’s not that I don’t like kids, they just sometimes annoy me. But they are really sweet and cute” Kenma admitted a light blush covering his cheek.

Kenma saw that Kiyoko was staring at Kuroo scolding the twins. _She finally noticed huh, it’s a good thing that Shimizu-san doesn’t get mad easily or else those two would be in hell._

“What happened here?” Kiyoko shouted giving Yachi to Kenma, who hesitantly held the girl in his arms. Kuroo looked behind him to see who shouted and explained what happened while she was gone “These two here” He pointed at Atsumu and Osamu “Were fighting about which food to eat and after a while Atsumu brought up a really sensitive topic which Osamu did not take well.” He paused to take a breath “Then a fight broke out, fortunately Kenma and I were here to stop the fight before it got worse.” Kuroo explained and Kenma nodded along, still holding a very tired Yachi in his arms.

Shimizu looked furious. _Oh no. She’s angry._ Both of the twins thought. This is going to be the end for them. “ATSUMU I TOLD YOU TO NEVER BRING UP YOUR FATHER WHENEVER OSAMU IS HERE, RIGHT?!” She yelled while placing a hand on her hip. “AND OSAMU, EVEN THOUGH HE SAID THAT, HE IS STILL YOUR BROTHER.” She scolded. Atsumu and Osamu looked down in shame, tears were brimming in their eyes as snot was running down Atsumu’s nose. This was the first time Kiyoko got angry at them and it was a new experience for the both of them, it was new to Kenma too. Kiyoko was always calm and conservative and this side of her is scary. He noticed that Kuroo backed away from her too, he giggled softly as he watched the scene unfold.

Kiyoko sighed and rubbed her forehead. They were giving her a headache. A few seconds later, she calmed down. “How about this. If you guys make up, I’ll treat you to eat. You’ll get to pick whatever you want, yeah?” She offered with a smile. The tension in the air cleared as they let out a breath they didn’t knew they held.

“Now stop crying and give me hug so I’ll forgive you.” Kiyoko spread out her arms as Atsumu and Osamu ran into her arms trying to stop their tears from coming out.

Kuroo and Kenma smiled softly.

Kuroo went over to where Kenma was standing and smirked. “You’re going to be a great parent someday huh, Kenma.” He teased while nudging him softly careful to not wake a sleeping Yachi. Kenma blushed and glared at Kuroo. He felt it again, there was something in his stomach fluttering around. _What is this feeling?! It’s weird but it feels kinda good too._

“I don’t even know how to take care of kids, how am I supposed to be a _great parent_ someday” Kenma responded. Kuroo put an arm around his shoulders. “Well, you’ll never know. You might get married and have kids with someone you love, maybe you won’t” Kuroo shrugged and winked at Kenma playfully.

He blushed and felt his heart pump really fast inside his chest. “S-shut up” He stammered receiving a pat on the back before turning their attention to Kiyoko and the twins when they heard them apologizing.

“I’m sorry Samu. I never meant to bring up dad” Atsumu cried as he hugged his brother tightly. Osamu hugged back “It’s okay Tsumu. I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have punched you. I should’ve kept my emotions in check whenever anyone mentions dad, that’s what Miwa-san and Oikawa-san said.” The other boy sobbed.

Kiyoko smiled at the both of them. _At least they are having progress on getting over their father’s death. Miwa-san and Oikawa-san are really great at giving out advice._ She thought as Atsumu and Osamu turned to look at her. They bowed ninety degrees and yelled “We’re really sorry Shimizu-san!”

She smiled softly “Well then, now that the both of you made up, why don’t we go to the convenience store and buy some goodies.” She stated receiving a loud yell from Atsumu and a big smile on Osamu. Kenma felt Yachi stir. “Atsumu, be quiet, Yachi is still sleeping.” he told Atsumu, in which the latter smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kiyoko stood up “After.” She held a finger up “You both tidy up. You look like a mess.” She instructed. Atsumu and Osamu nodded and raced to washroom.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. “Now that’s over” she walked towards Kenma and Kuroo. “Thank you for breaking the fight before it got worse Kenma, Kuroo-san.” she bowed. Kuroo smiled “No need to thank us…” He drawled out. Kiyoko caught on “Oh right! We never properly introduced ourselves. My name is Kiyoko Shimizu and no need to tell me your name, I already know. You’ve made quite an image here despite being here for only a day.” She introduced.

Kuroo nodded “Well Kiyoko-san, no need to thank us. We only did what’s right.” he stated earning nod from Kenma.

“Call me Shimizu-san or Shimizu-senpai, that’s what my colleagues call me.”

“Alright then Shimizu-senpai.” Kuroo smirked cheekily.

“You’re quite cheeky aren’t you?” She chuckled. “Now.” She turned to Kenma “You can hand over Yachi now, I’m pretty sure your arms are giving out already.” Kenma nodded and gave Kiyoko Yachi.

“Is her appointment with Tendou-san finished?” Kenma questioned receiving a curt nod from the other.

They chatted for a few more minutes before two loud footsteps made their way towards them.

“Shimizu-san, we’re finished” The twins chanted.

“Well, that’s my cue to leave.” She held Yachi on her left arm and made Atsumu hold her right hand. Kuroo and Kenma nodded.

As they were walking through the door, “Oh and Sakusa-san told me to tell you that Miwa-san, Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san are coming back tomorrow so get ready.” She announced as they left both men standing alone in the playroom. Most of the children left when Shimizu started yelling, afraid that they will get yelled at too.

___

They didn’t talk for a few minutes, complete but comfortable silence surrounded the two.

“So who’s Miwa and Iwaizumi? I already know who Oikawa-san is, he’s a really famous psychiatrist here in Tokyo.” Kuroo questioned head tilting to the side as if acting cute.

“Miwa-san and Iwaizumi-san are therapists. Well at least Miwa-san is a therapist, Iwaizumi-san is a Physical therapist.” Kenma answered while looking at the large pane window on the side of the room.

Kuroo nodded in acknowledgement. “I’m guessing you’re close to the three of them.”

“Yeah, we’re pretty close. I met them when I was 7, it was a week after my parents died. They were still pretty young when I met them. Oikawa-san and Miwa-san are really good at making advices and tips, whereas Iwaizumi-san greatly helped me regain my strength back. They helped me both mentally and physically.” Kenma explained as he sighed.

Kuroo smiled as he stared at the cherry blossom petals falling down the tree. He sighed in contentment “We should go back now, I’m sure Akaashi is looking for us.” He stated as he walked towards the door.

Kenma hummed and followed him out.

___

Once they left the room, Kenma saw a clad of silver hair racing towards them. His eyes widen. _Don’ tell me…Lev is back again?!_ He gaped _He broke his arm again._

“KENMA-SAAAAAN!!” Lev yelled at Kenma as he raced towards him and Kuroo.

Immediately after that, Lev was now in front of Kenma. “Hi Kenma-san” Lev jabbered cheekily. He knew that he annoys Kenma, that’s why every time he had a chance to be at the Hospital, once he sees him he’ll annoy him to death.

Kuroo looked curiously at the boy before them, He was tall, standing in about six foot four. He also has silver hair and a slender body. _I wonder where he’s from. He doesn’t look Japanese but speaks the language. Hmm, maybe he’s half Japanese._ Kuroo pondered as he observed the tall boy.

Kenma rolled his eyes, _I swear every time I see him I have the urge to strangle him._ “What is it Lev?” He grumbled as he looked at the taller male.

“I don’t have anything to do right now, since Alisa-neesan is going to pick me up much later than usual.” He extolled at the smaller.

Kenma just grumbled. “Hey Kenma-san”

“What now?” He grunted. “Who’s he?” He pointed at Kuroo’s direction finally taking notice of the other.

Kenma looked at Kuroo, then at Lev and sighed. “That’s Kuroo” He answered as Kuroo waved politely at Lev.

Lev noticed that they were standing very close to each other, which was weird since Kenma didn’t like to be around others much less be close to another person. He also noticed that Kenma had a light blush covering his cheek. _Oh! They must be dating! Why didn’t Kenma-san tell me._

“Is he your boyfriend Kenma-san.?” Lev questioned earning a few gasps from a few nurses.

Kenma felt his face heat up. “P-pardon?” He looked at Kuroo who was also had a faint blush dusting over his cheeks.

“I said is he your boyfriend?”

“WHY WOULD YOU ASSUME THAT?” Kenma shouted whilst covering his red face. A lot of people were now looking at them. _Shoot! Why is Lev like this?_ He looked over to Kuroo to find him smirking. _Don’t tell me…?_

“What if I am?” Kuroo announced, draping an arm over Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma gaped at him. _What the heck is he thinking?!_

“Hah! I knew it!” Lev jabbered. “Kenma-san never likes people get close to him and I noticed that he’s blushing, he also has a smile on his face, which was weird because Kenma-san rarely smile. So I just assumed you were dating. Guess I was right.” He explained. Whispers were heard all around them.

Kenma blushed even more at Lev’s statement. He was right, He was really close to Kuroo, which he has never done to anyone.

“Y-you got it all wrong.” He stammered receiving an odd look from lev and a laugh from Kuroo. “Kuroo and I are just friends! We’re not in that kind of relationship, I’m also his patient.” Kenma tried to explain. Kuroo laughed even harder.

“Yeah I was just kidding. Kenma and I are just friends.” He confirmed as he took of his arms off Kenma’s shoulder. “We’re not in that kind of relationship you assumed we were.” Kuroo said and frowned slightly, but that didn’t go unnoticed by Kenma.

Lev was shocked. “Wait so you’re not an item?” Lev asked, earning a nod from the two older men. “Oh. Sorry that I assumed that you were dating. You just looked so close.” Lev apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kenma smiled softly, this was the first time Lev apologized to him. “It’s fine, just don’t do that anymore alright?” Kenma reassured the younger. “Your sister is here too.” He pointed at the very beautiful young lady that was walking towards them.

Lev turned around and smiled widely “Onee-san!” he waved at his sister. “Lyovochka” Alisa made her way to them and bowed politely at Kenma.

“Good Afternood Kenma-san.” Alisa greeted

“Good Afternoon Alisa-san” Kenma bowed. Alisa smiled “I hope my brother wasn’t giving you any trouble Kenma-san, he is quite a handful.” She cuckled as Lev scratched his neck awkwardly.

“No-no. He wasn’t giving me trouble at all” Kenma looked at Lev in the eye in which the other looked away and shivered. Alisa nodded and adjusted her sling bag “Well it’s time for us to go. Lev and I will come back tomorrow since Iwaizumi-san will comeback. It was nice seeing you Kenma-san and...” Alisa looked at Kuroo.

“Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuroo introduced as he held out his hand towards Alisa. “Hi, I’m Alisa Haiba.” They shook hands whilst smiling.

The Haiba siblings bid their goodbyes and went ahead.

___

  
Kuroo and Kenma started walking again, now going to Kenma’s room.

“They were nice.” Kuroo started as he stared at the hallway full of people. “Well Alisa was nice, Lev was kinda annoying.” He said honestly.

“He is annoying, but I like him. He’s a good kid who likes to get hurt a lot.’Kenma chuckled as he remembered a 13 year old Lev crying because he broke his arm.

“Why did he break his arm?” Kuroo questioned, looking at Kenma’s direction. Kenma let out a snort. “He plays volleyball, and he often breaks his arms because of that. I don’t know why though.” Kenma answered.

Kuroo let a howl of laughter. “He might be bad a receiving.”

“I guess he is.” Kenma shrugged as they get closer to his room. “Do you want me to come with you tomorrow? You know, when you go to your therapy session?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma shook his head. “You don’t have to. I mean you have shifts remember? I’m not only your patient you know? You’re still a doctor and you’re very good at it. I’ll be fine. I’m only undergoing therapy.” Kenma reassured.

“Well if you say so”

“Kuroo Tetsurou-san your assistance is needed at the E.R. I repeat Kuroo Tetsurou-san your assistance is needed at the E.R.” A voice called out from the speaker.

“Well it’s time for me to go now. See you tomorrow Neko-chan.” Kuroo bid his goodbye to Kenma and laughed when he saw him blush before turning away and running towards the direction of the E.R.

Kenma grumbled and opened the door to his room. Once he stepped inside he let out a loud sigh.

He took off his shoes and flopped on his bed. He hugged a pillow and though. _What was I feeling back then? Whenever I’m around Kuroo my stomach feels really weird and my heart keeps racing. I also blush whenever he talks too._ He sighed and buried his face on the pillow. _Do I like him? He really looked handsome and cute_ He blushed at that thought _No! No! No I don’t. I can’t be… I only just saw and been with him for a couple of hours._ He screamed in frustration. _Whatever, I’ll just say my concerns about this to Miwa-san tomorrow. I’m sure she can help._

“It sure does feel lonely without Kuroo around.” He mumbled to himself. “Ugh, whatever I’ll just play some games to get my mind off him.

He grabbed his phone and played games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you liked it! :D  
> As you can see I added a lot of characters. Some of these characters aren't even meant to be in the story but I just added them anyway lol. And I was suppose to introduce Oikawa, Miwa and Iwaizumi in this chapter but I decided to bring them into chapter 3 since it's going to be Kenma discovering new feelings and accepting that he has feelings for a certain someone, Am I right?
> 
> Also, we are taking our summative exams on January and I also have project so the next chapter will be delayed. But I'll try to make some time on wrting this story. So please bear with me.
> 
> If you see some spelling and grammar errors please tell me right away so I can fix it. And also thank you very much for the Kudos and the comments, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and a comment if you like this chapter. Thank you! 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND GODBLESS!


	3. Announcement and sneak peak

Hey Guys! I'm sorry to disappoint but this is not a chapter. I just have a few things to say regarding about this fic.

Firstly, this fic will be going in a hiatus for about a month or so. I just need a break honestly. A lot of things happened this past few weeks, and my mental health hasn't been the best. And my school work isn't helping either. Dont worry though, Its nothing serious. I just need to rethink some things. 

Anyways, chapter three is almost finished but I gave up half way through finishing it. And yeah, thats about it. 

So I can make up for making you wait, I'll give a little sneak peak on what's going to happen on Chapter 3.

* * *

"Oikawa-san you're not helping at all." Kenma sighed as he paced back and forth on Oikawa's office.

Smirking, Oikawa stood up and walked towards the smaller. "Well, I don't know much about your love life with him, but I think you'll make a good pair." He teased the younger, earning a small grunt of annoyance from the latter

"Aren't you suppose to give me advice? You are a Psychiatrist." Kenma rolled his eyes at Oikawa. 

Oikawa chuckled in amusement. It was fun to see Kenma all worked up over having a crush. "If you want adivice, then just confess. I did that to Iwa-chan countless of times and look where we got" He smirked.

"You just annoyed him 'till he finally said yes." Kenma deadpanned recieving a playful glare from the other.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you'll forgive me. I promise I'll go back to writing this as soon as I can.

See you next time! Byee

**Author's Note:**

> So... how is it?  
> Is it good?  
> I hope it is and I hope it peeks your interest. I worked hard on making this. 
> 
> On another note, I don't know when I will be posting the second chapter but I hope it will be at the end of the year or on Christmas so watch out for that. This story will have slow updates because of my online classes and projects, so please bear with me. :3 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment. Thank you! :)


End file.
